Death Becomes Him
by T.K. Yuy
Summary: *previously titled 'Death Seeker'* Chappie 4 up! SLASH of the H/D variety. Summary: Harry Potter's a Seeker, right? Well what exactly is he looking for? Will he ever find it?
1. Death Seeker

Death Seeker  
by T.K. Yuy

  
Please note that this fic is the result of watching 'Queen of the Damned' about 10 times in a row, and listening to Sting's 'Desert Rose' non stop in the car to and from work all week. It's also been influenced by the countless cups of Starbucks coffee I had while writing. The waitress and I are on a first name basis now, can you believe it?

  
Dedication: To coffee, and Vampires, and awesome music, and my cats for putting up with my neglecting them to write this sucker. *g*

  
AN: Normally I don't put these here, but I decided that since ff.net is being such a damned prude, that I should probably put these things in my chapters/stories with naughty stuff in them. Of course, those of you who know me, or have read my work, you know what I tend to throw in just for kicks. But anyway, for those of you who don't, I'll warn you now. While I don't plan on this being a full blown sex ficlet, it could very well turn out that way. It will contain some heavy citrusy stuff (at least that's how I'm planning it, but that could change too). This is also gonna be SLASH. You know what that means, don't you? I would hope so, because if you don't, then you're walking into a boy on boy fic. Don't like it, then by all means, hit the back button now and go find something else. I'm not responsible for your stupidity, and don't you forget it. Flames will not be tolerated, as you have been given fair warning. If you are okay with the whole concept, then feel free to continue. I give you 10 seconds to make up your mind, or else the train is leaving without you.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
**_//I normally wouldn't be complaining, but today was not exactly the easiest to deal with. You see, today was picture day, something Hogwarts adopted back in my 2nd year. We 7th years call it 'Year Book Day', because it's the one day where taking pictures is actually encouraged, and sometime later, the year book comes out. I've always hated having my picture taken. And what's worse, is I'm a 7th year this year. What does that mean? It means that it's my last year at Hogwarts, and consequently, it means that the whole of Hogwarts is going to see me as I really am, and not as the Gryffindor Golden Boy they've come to make me out to be. I hate that, almost more than I hate having my picture taken. And I hate the fact that magical cameras aren't affected by glamour spells. Fucking things. The scar was present, as were my eyes, and if you know anything about me, I absolutely despise both. The scar labels me 'the boy who lived', and the eyes, well, let's just say that they're expressive enough, but now with what I did to them… Ha. I'd like to see the look on the photographers face when he sees that picture. Or the ones taken for the Quidditch section of the book. I wonder if he saw them glowing as I glared at Malfoy. That reminds me… fucking prat had to look irresistible today. Him and his green and silver robes. Silver-grey eyes. Fucking bastard. Doesn't have any idea what he does to me. None. How dense can one person be? Ignore that. Ron still hasn't figured out that Ginny's head over heels for 'Mione, and it's already been two years. Of course, it took him all but 5 seconds to figure out how I feel about a certain Slytherin, but that's a different story.//_**

  
He looked up from his journal as people moved below him on the Pitch. He glanced down, and sighed. **_//Slytherins.// _**He cast the locking spell on his journal, and then shrunk it, putting it in his robe pocket, and did the same with his quill and ink. He stood up on the goal post he was seated on, and looked down. A pair of dark eyes watched him, laughing up at him. Daring him to do something. He smirked and looked for the familiar blonde head that he knew would be out on the pitch.

  
Green eyes widened as they found the platinum haired boy, a dark brown-haired girl on his arm, and quite happy -estatic even- to be there. He fought the urge to scream, and again caught the dark eyes.

  
'Look at the hands, Potter.' the Slytherin Keeper mouthed, pointing to his left ring finger.

  
Narrow slits of emerald hardened to nephlite [1], and his grip on his wand became even tighter. So tight that he snapped it. A bright flash of white drew everyones attention to him, and as silver-grey eyes met his with an amused glint in them, he knew exactly where he stood. he was nothing more than a convenient form of entertainment for the Slytherin Seeker.

  
"Well, well, what're you doing up there, Potter? Contemplating how to make the biggest blood stain when you jump?"  
  


He smirked at their laughter, and let his broken wand fall from his hand, the Phoenix feather glowing brightly as he jumped. Some of them gasped, one of them screamed, but as he did a number of twists on his way down, it was those silver eyes he was watching. The fear he saw in them was amusing, to say the least. Obviously, he hadn't expected to really jump.  **_//Oh well//_**

  
The ring of white that blew out from under his feet as he landed on the feather knocked most of the Slytherin team out, but the blonde still stood where he had been, staring with wide eyes at the boy before him. **_//I should be dead, right, Malfoy? No one could survive a fall like that without some sort of damage. Isn't that what you're thinking?//_** He scowled and stood up straight as Malfoy helped the girl up, arms around her waist.  **_//Obviously it wasn't what you were thinking. I should've known she was more important than your 'entertainment'. That is of course, what Daddy taught you, isn't it?//_**  
"Bloody fucking hell, Potter! You're insane!"  
"You've just noticed? A little behind, aren't you Malfoy?"

He didn't give the Slytherin Seeker a chance to reply, he just stalked off the pitch, heading for the Gryffindor showers. When he got there, he turned to look back, hand palm up.

  
"Accio Wand." he said, the broken pieces repairing themselves and flying to his hand **_//Do you see me now, Malfoy? Am I still the little 'Golden Boy' you thought I am?//_**

  
On the ground where the feather (and subsequently Harry's feet) had landed, the Dark Mark was burned, and still smoking. Silver-grey eyes watched the Gryffindor go, and saw the snitch that had been in the air follow him, a trail of green left in its wake.  
  
~!*!~  
  
"Mr. Potter, a word please?"  
//**_Screw you.//  _**He nodded to the Headmaster and followed him up to his office. He took the familiar seat across from the man he'd once loved and Fawkes flew over to his shoulder.

  
"Harry, I know you're know happy with yesterday's--"  
"It doesn't bother me. The Daily Prophet's already told the world that I'm the Heir of Gryffindor, so what's a de-glamoured picture gonna do? And the phoenix on my shoulder? I don't care. It's who I am, so it's not like I have much of a choice in the matter."  
"Harry, please, you know just as well as I do that trying to deny the fact isn't going to make this any easier, on anyone. You have to get used to--"  
"To what, Albus? The attention? The prejudices? The 'oh Harry, save us!' crap" i've been dealing with it since I was 11 years old, and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of people treating me like I'm special. Sick of being granted special privledges. Sick of people expecting better than the bet from me. I'm fucking sick of people trying to lay all their god damned problems on me!! I'm no different than anyone else, damnit, why can't people accept that!?"  
  


Harry's anger, if it wasn't clear to the Headmaster before, was certainly clear now. Fawkes had perched himself on the tall back of his chair, in full white flames, while Harry's eyes glowed a bright green as he threw open the balcony doors. The Sorting Hat turned to look at him from its place on the shelf, and the Sword of Gryffindor glowed gold, the gems pulsing. 

**_//He doesn't get it, he never has. None of them have.//_**  
"Mr. Potter, I advise youto calm yourself and sit down. Anger will not get us anywhere."  
"Do you have any idea why Voldemort wants me dead, Albus? Any idea whatsoever?"  
"For the same reasons Salazar wanted Godric dead, I suppose: because you're the only one who can defeat him."  
"Defeat? No, I doubt it. Weaken him, kill his body maybe, but never defeat him. Darkness cannot exist without Light, Headmaster, and thus can never be defeated."  
"You think that now, Harry, but once you are in battle, you'll see dif--"  
"You're not blind, Albus, so open your eyes! I can't cast it. Can't bring myself to say it, and you know it. Voldemort knows it."  
"Advara Kedavra isn't the only thing that can defeat him, Harry. There are other ways."  
"Non that will destroy him completely. The killing curse is the only thing that will prevent the Death Eaters from ever bringing him back."  
"Harry, please, stop pacing, its very... unnerving."  
"IThis,/I" Harry rolled up his right sleeve and held the underside of his wrist out for Dumbledore to see, "this is unnerving, Headmaster. The fact that I would willingly put myself though the pain this brings, just to keep everyone else safe, now that's unnerving. Down right martyr-ific, wouldn't you say?"  
Age-wisened blue eyes widened at the familiar mark being shown to him, and he sat back down, legs unsupportive.  
"When?"  
"5th year. I used a glamour spell to get into one of their meetings, and allowed Lucius Malfoy to Mark me."  
"Why didn't you say something? We could've had Lucius--"  
"Because I want to take all of them to Azkaban with me when I expose them and finally kick Voldemort's ass. That doesn't mean that I'll defeat him, it just means I'm going to try."  
"Why would you do this Harry? What ever made you think getting the Dark Mark would help anyone?"  
"The fact that all of Voldemort's knowledge of the Dark Arts is in this mark, as well as his protection from certain magic, that's what. It allowed me to create a spell that protects me from all magic sent to do me harm. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm late for Potions."  
  


He left the Headmaster's office quickly and quietly, and made his way down to the dungeons. 

**_//20 minutes late, good. Snape'll definitly not be happy.//_**  
"Mr. Potter, how nice of youto finally join us. That'll be--"  
"Shove it Snape. I was with Dumbledore." **_//1-love, in my favor. The ball's in your court now, Severus.//_**  
"10 points for your tongue, Potter, and detention for not having the proper notices to verify your whereabouts."  
"10 point? Fine. Detention? I think not." **_//Again, you underestimate me Severus.//_**  
Harry pulled a small piece of parchment from his pocket, and tossed it at the Potions Master, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame.

"Official enough for you?" he scoffed, rasing an eyebrow," I can always go get him, if you--"  
"Just take your seat, Potter, we'll discuss this during your detention."  
"Fine."**_//Fuckin' wanker//_**  
  
~!*!~  
  
Class went off without further incident and it was now time to clean up, which Harry did with just a simple flick of his wrist. As opposed to by hand like he was supposed to. He was quite aware of the eyes watching him.  
**_//Ron, stop looking at me like you don't know me. Hermione, I don't give two shits about Potions or House Points, and you know it. Snape, we all know you hate me, so just take away your points and get it overwith. And malfoy? You may be a drop dead gorgeous pain in my ass, but unless you plan on saying or doing something, stop staring at me like you've seen a ghost.//_**  
"50 points from Gryffindor for the unapproved use of a wand in this class. I believe that was rule number one back in 1st year, Potter."  
**_//again, what a wanker//_** "Do I look like I give a shit?"  
Totally ignoring Ron and Hermione, Harry stalked out of the Potions room, and was very aware of them following him.  
"Harry," Ron shouted. "Wait up!"  
"What the hell's gotten into you, Harry?" asked Hermione, unable to meet his eyes.  
"It's called a backbone, Hermione, something I've always had, but was too afraid to use. Well, not anymore. Snape can suck my dick. They all can."  
Stunned, Ron stopped, and Hermione ran into him. Harry disappeared into the crowd of students, and they were left to stare after him. But they weren't the only ones.  
  
~!*!~  
  
"What do you want, Zambini?" he growled, not even bothering to look up from his journal. **_//Fucking prick wants me to screw him, how much ya wanna bet?//_**  
"The weddin's in July."  
"So?"  
"So, I thought you'd wanna know."  
"Why, so i can show up and object? I don't work that way, and you know it."  
"I also know about the glamours and the sleeping potions. And the Mark, in case you've forgotten."  
"And I know about your piercings, and about your Mark. Oh, and let's not forget the little fact that you liked to be tied up and fucked until you bleed and then pl--"  
"Okay, okay, I get it!"  
  


Zambini took out a pack of cigarettes, and offered one to Harry. The Gryffindor took it, without even looking up, and nodded once it was lit. He dipped his quill again, jotted down some final notes, and snapped the black book shut before takig a long drag.

  
"Thanks." he said, exhaling over the Astronomy tower's edge, "it's been awhile since I've had a smoke."  
"You're shakes have gotten noticable, so I figured you could use one."  
"You got another pack stashed away somewhere?"  
"Depends on what you're giving me for it."  
"Last pack, huh?"

  
a nod.

  
"Fine. I'll meet you in the Prefects bathroom and 12 tomorrow."  
"And?"  
"And bring the cigs. We'll go from there."  
**_//what a bitch//_**  
  
~!*!~  
  
**_//Zambini is such a whore that it's funny. He showed up wearing nothing but a thong under his robes, and the jewelry I like. All dolled up too. I find that hilarious. Normally he'd glamour it so no one would see, but I guess he really wanted it. Oh well, who am I to judge? I fucked him for a pack of Marlboros.//_**  
"Potter." **_//Damn you Malfoy.//  
_**"What do you want, Malfoy? Can't you see I'm busy?"  
"Where's your Snitch?"  
"Why?"  
"Because 1) you're never without it when you're out here, and 2) I'm in the mood for some one on one. Now."  
"Sorry, can't help you."  
Harry flicked his cigarette, and closed his journal. Malfoy didn't move.

"I don't have my Snitch, Malfoy, so bugger the fuck off."  
"Then we use mine. Get your broom."  
"Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to play /games/ or haven't you noticed? You can't -won't- beat me."  
"Try me."  
"You don't have the balls to go against me, Malfoy, and you know it."  
"Like I said, try me."  
  


Malfoy leg go of his green platinum Snitch, only to watch Harry grab it as it shot into the sky. He'd expected as much. What he hadn't expected, however, was for the Gryffindor to put it down his pants. Malfoy's throat went dry.

  
"Like /I/ said, Malfoy, you don't have the balls to go against me."  
  


The Slytherin didn't even stop to think, he just closed the distance between them, and dropped to his knees, eyes nolding Harry's gaze as he undid the fly of his jeans. The Snitch shot into the air as Harry shot down Malfoy's throat.

  
**_//Fucking bastard!//_**  
  
~!*!~  
  
**//June 20th's rolled arund and yearbooks have been distrubuted. Well, might as well get this over with.//**

  
The Great hall grew quiet as he entered, dressed the way he felt like dressing, and without the glamours. 100's of eyes saw his permantly kohl-lined eyes as he took off the sunglasses he'd been wearing, and girls hearts stopped as the leather jacket came off. His black muscle shirt had a Skull Snitch printed in white and silver on the front, the words 'Death Seeker' on the back. The studded belt was just to accent the second skin leather pants he wore, and completed with silver chains. His boots had lots of straps and chains, and spikes on the sole. People were also noticing the triple pierced ears, with a cartilige ring in each, a cartilige stud in his left ear, as well as the eyebrow ring an the edges of what appeared to be a tatoo peeking out from under his shirt. Ron and Hermione were probably the most shocked, as Harry was supposed to be their best friend and they had known nothing of this drastic change.  
  


**_//They never had a clue.//_**  
"Morning." he said, filling his plate with eggs drowned in salsa and pouring himself a cup of coffee. "There a problem?"  
  


All eyes, except for a pair of silver-blue across the Hall, looked away. Snapes' glare was winked at, and when he stuck his tongue out at a 1st year who was obviously unaffected by this development, Hermione gasped.

  
"You've got your tongue peirced too? Good Gods Harry, what' happened to you?"  
"A whole hell of a lot of growing up and coping."

  
The statement was directed at Dumbledore and Harry flashed his Mark in the Headmaster's direction.  
  


**_//That clinched it.//_**  
  


Dumbledore was on his feet and heading for the Gryffindor table. Malfoy stood up to watch, as did Zambini and a few other students.  
  


"Mr. Potter, I'd like to see you in my office. Immediately." Dumbledore growled.  
"What, afraid I'll let something slip? Afraid I'll show them something you don't even want me to have? Come on Professor, they'll figure it out in four days anyway."  
**_//Gotcha Severus. You know exactly what I'm talking about. And it appears that the other Professors do too.//_**  
Snape was on his feet and walking towards Harry with a look of absolute fury on his face in seconds. The green-eyed boy just smirked.

  
"Potter, I don't know how you--"  
"Found out? I didn't. I was told, at the last meeting, same as you, I would think."  
  


Ignoring Dumbledore's pleading look, Harry turned his right arm over. The whole all was outraged. A few even bolted. Draco remained standing, images of the boy he'd watched take the Mark back in 5th year pass though his mind. He knew there was something familiar about him...

  
**_//That's it Malfoy, look at the shirt. You can put two and two together, can't you?//_**  
"James Reynolds."  
**_//Took you long enough//_**  
"At your service, Mr. Malfoy."

  
Harry bowed low, letting the Slytherin pull his shirt off. He smirked at the murmurs he'd started now. The same Skull Snitch that was on his shirt was tatooed across his shoulders. And of course he knew they were talking about the nipple and belly button peircings.

  
"I knew there was something familiar about James," Snape said, dragging Harry outof the Hall, "but I never thought you would do something like this, Potter."  
"Then you don't know me very well, do you Severus? Four days and I'll either be a hero or a martyr, right?"  
"Four days and you'll have graduated, Potter."  
"Martyr sounds good. Malfoy, tell your father that today is a good day. I'm sure he'll understand."

  
Malfoy slammed in into the wall, fist cocked back, but the anger disappeared as Harry's eyes glazed over with lust and he smiled seductivly.

  
"Fuck you." he spat, leaning closer.  
"I'd love for you to do just that, Malfoy," Harry smirked, shoving something cold down the front of his pants, "but I already told you," he gave Malfoy's arousal a hard squeeze before removing his hand, "you don't have balls enough to go against me... Tom on the other hand..."

  
Dumbledore frowned as harry just disappeared, and called an immediate meeting of the Order. Malfoy gasped as the platinum Snitch flew out of his pants, and when he caught it, he was sure his grip would break its wings.  
  
~!*!~  
  
Harry stood before the whole of Hogwarts to give his speech, when his hands started to shake. He lit up a cigarette, cleared his throat, and then stopped. He could see Voldemort and his Death Eaters start making their way out onto the field, and Harry couldn't help but smirk.

  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is my last cigarette."

  
The Skull Snitch that was in Malfoy's pocket burst free and swirled around him and then Harry before stopping in front of the dark-haired wizard. He saw it glow bright green for a split second before everything went black.

  
**_//Sorry, Malfoy, but I can't let you get involved, even if he is your father.//_**

  
Harry took one last drag of his smoke, and flicked the butt away. 

  
**_//I aint a Death Seeker for nothing.//  
_**  
-END-  
AN: Very different for me. I like it. Not sure if I'll write a sequel or not.. Like I said, I like it. Let me know what you think, cause reviews are like coffee, they keep me going. *g*  I'm hoping that this took care of all the broken/changed tags that were on the previous version.   I'm away from home, and I don't normally use my laptop to upload stuff, let alone write it, so I'm not entirely used to how it changes things.  I should probably upgrade it to what I am familiar with, so I can actually save it as a .html document, as opposed to trying to type it up in notepad with the tags that FF.net obviously changes.  

[1] Nephlite (sometimes spelled Nephrite) is a type of Jade, commonly refered to as 'dark Jade.'  


	2. Death Keeper

Death Becomes Him

by T.K. Yuy

II- Death Chaser

//Idiots// he wrote, the deep green ink drying instantly on the page, //Just because I said I couldn't cast it, they all assumed that I wouldn't try.  Well, at least now they know there's more than one way to kill Death Eaters.  Trial by fire.  Muggles certainly did know what they were doing when they prosecuted us.//

He sipped his coffee, ignoring the looks he was getting from the bleach-blonde girl behind the counter, and closed everything up.  Shouldering his bag, he left a decent enough tip on the table and left the warm café.  He pulled his long black leather jacket tighter around himself and put on a pair of dark sunglasses to block the blinding light that bounced off the snow.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a laughing voice said, and green eyes watched as a red-letter jacket clad boy about 18 or so stepped out of the small alcove between the buildings, "Looks like another _freak's_ come to town."

"What happened, sugah, fall off the train?" another joked.

//What morons.  Now I know why Malfoy hated Muggles.//  "I'm sorry, but were you ladies talking to me?"

He smirked at their angry expressions and readjusted the bag on his shoulder.  //Well, let's see if Muggle jocks are as well trained as we Quidditch players.//

"What did you call us?!"

"Ladies, or are you a little hard of hearing?"

"Why you little!!"

He easily dodged the punches, landing a few of his own, and soon found himself looking down a switchblade.  Again, he smirked, and drew his wand.

"Ooh, look Whit, he's gonna hit us with a stick!"

"He can try."

"Oh please.  Have you Muggles no common sense at all?"

"Muggle?  That some new insult, _freak?"_

"No, that's just what we Wizards call non-magical people.  Well, besides jackasses anyway.  Accio knife."

The blade found itself in Harry's hand, and he merely looked at it before it disappeared.  The jocks were stunned.  //What a joke.//

"What the-"

"_Imperio." //Now, ladies, if you don't mind, there are a few people I need to meet before they leave for 'work', so if you'd both be so kind as to walk away and forget you ever saw me…//_

~!*!~

"Albus?  How is he?"  
"Doing better, but I'm afraid he has not woken yet."

"Any idea as to what happened to him?"  
"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I do believe that Mr. Malfoy was put into this deep sleep using the Imperius Curse.  It would rival even that 'Drought of Sleeping Death' you threaten First Years with."

"How is that possible?  Draco was able to throw the Imperius nearly as well as Potter, and to keep someone asleep like this, with no physical change, for nearly 6 months, it's near impossible!  Even Voldemort would've had trouble doing it, and he'd mastered all of the Unforgivables."

"Such a feat is unheard of, quite correct Severus, but I have a feeling that it has never been attempted by anyone other than a Dark Lord.  Surely, to have a Death Mage attempt it, and from such a distance…"

"Death Mage?  Surely you don't mean to imply that..."  
"Death Mages are masters of all forms of magic, Professor Snape, with the Dark Arts being a born talent.  Some are better at certain magics than others, most definitly, but _all are very well aware of the Dark Arts.  Considering that Seeker's the first Death Mage in nearly 500 years, and the Heir of Gryffindor as well, I think he knows a little more than the rest of us.  As for the distance thing, well, this is Malfoy we're talking about, and he and Potter have always had this 'link', if you can call it that."_

Both Dumbledore and Snape turned to the door, only to see Blaise Zambini leaning smugly against the frame, a smirk on his face to rival even Lucius Malfoy.  They took note of the cigarette he flicked out the door, and of the faint black on his wrist.  He took that opportunity to roll back his sleeve and show them.

"It's almost gone, that damn Dark Mark." he said, stepping forward. "Soon my Keepers Mark will be solid black, and not this hideously blotchy thing it is now."

Dumbledore was shocked to see that the Dark Mark they associated with Death Eaters on Blaise's wrist, but even more shocked to see that it was a pale, pale grey color, and a new Mark –a Keepers Mark he'd called it- slowly filling in.  Even as 'blotchy' as it looked now, the Headmaster and Potions Master could tell it was a skull with fanged teeth in the center of a circle.  Dumbledre's eyes darkened.

"Mr. Zambini, if you would please refrain from smoking _inside the school."  
"Ah, well, you see, I'm not a student anymore, Dumbledore, and as luck should have it, I'm a Death Mage as well.  Death Keeper actually.  So I guess your rules and such don't apply to me."_

"While you are here at Hogwarts, Mr. Zambini, Professor Dumbledore's word is law." Snape snarled.

"Very noble sentiments, Snape, but you don't want to piss me off, not with Chaser still unconsious, and his second on her way.  Seeker's not too happy that he's still asleep, but hey, he can't control everything, now then can he."

"Would you please enlighten me, Blaise, as to why you have named yourselves after Quidditch possitions?" Dumbledore asked, conjuring up a chair for the three of them, and a small table with a service of tea for them.

"Because we can.  Or would you prefer another answer?"  
"One with a little more detail, if you please."

"Okay, whatever.  Seeker likes Quidditch, and being that there's seven of us, it fit.  That and our 'jobs' are pretty much the same as a Quidditch player."

Nice, Keeper, just lay it all out on the line. Harry's voice chuckled in Blaise's head.

Yeah, well, I try.

~!*!~

"N-no!  Please, I'll go to Azkaban, just please, don't kill me!"

"Your time's run out, Nott.  I gave you time, and what did you give me in return?  A load of bullshit, that's what."

"Please!  Anything, anything at all!  Name it!"

"I want the Lists."  
"The- the Lists?!  How do you know about those!?"

"I don't think you should be concerned about, or has Death become the only option now?"  I'm losing patience with Nott, First.

So kill him, Beater.

"They're at Malfoy Manor!  Lucius kept them all.  I don't know where exactly.  I've never even seen 'em!"

"Is that so?  Malfoy said you were the man to see about names."  
"He lied!  I only know those I've seen, those I've worked with, and in the Inner Circle, that's not many.  I swear, I don't know where he kept them!"

"Your promises and oaths aren't worth jack shit to me, Nott, so do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

"No, Miss, Please!  I'll find them, I swear I will, I just need more time!"

"Time ran out the second you said you didn't have them."

Very good.  You're definitly doing well controling it, Beater.

Thanks, but I have more pressing matters to attend to.

Of course.  When you see Chaser, tell her to go wake her first.

Will do. Good luck.

I don't need luck, Beater.

~!*!~

Albus sipped his tea, quietly studying the papers before him.  The Aurors had brought them to the Ministry a mere twenty minutes ago, unsure of what they were.  Unfortunately, the Ministry didn't know either, and entrusted the documents to him.  The means in which they had to be deceifered, and they way they were left lying about, did not sit well with him.

"If only I could remember that spell!" he growled, dropping a peppermint in his tea.

"They're Death Lists, and a Rite of Passage ritual.  You won't be able to read them, even if you did remember that ancient revealing spell."

Blue eyes met blak, and narrowed.  He didn't remember giving anyone the new password to his office.  Blaise walked in like it was something he did every day, picked up the papers, and held a piece of licorice out to Fawkes.  The bird took it with a chirp.

"Mr. Zambini, I do hope you-"  
"Keeper."  
"Excuse me?"

"They call me Keeper.  it is what I am, after all." Just like you said, Seeker, he's confused as all hell.

Just get on with it.

Zambini rolled up his sleeve, only to show Dumbledore the completed Keepers Mark.

"The Death Keeper.  Now I understand your facination with Necromancy, Mr. Zambini- Keeper.  You're what's keeping him dead."

"No, not really.  I just keep his Power in check, until it's at its peak and he's ready to transfer it."

"Transfer!?  Surely you jest!"

"It's just Power, Dumbledore, it obeys the one who posesses it.  It's the Wizard or Witch that makes the Power light or dark, not the other way around."

"And who are the other Death Mages?  You said something about Mr. Malfoy being a Chaser, and I already know about Mr. Potter."

"They're all about my ages, one younger, one older.  You had us all here at Hogwarts at one time or another.  Our second Chaser's gonna be arriving shortly."

"And who is this?"  
"Can you think of no one that has recently been in contact with you?"

"Oh… dear."

~!*!~

What in the world?  Where am I?  
Calm down, Malfoy.  If you would please catch the Quaffle.

The what?!

A bright flash of gold flew at him, and before he knew what he was doing, he caught the ball and bolted up in bed.

"Ah, good.  You are fully functional, yes?"

He looked around, eyes adjusting to the light in the room before he could actually make out the different beds in the Hospital Wing.

He is awake, First.

Obviously.  Answer his questions as best you can, Chaser.  I won't be done here until I get ahold of the Sagliano brother, then I'm headed to the Hollow.

What do I tell him if he asks about you?

Just that I'll be back to finish what he started

Oui.  And who should I have watch him?  I must return to France in 2 days.

Keeper should still be at Hogwarts, right?

Teaching a special dueling class, yes.  I should ask him to look after Malfoy?  Keeper will not be pleased.  I believe he terms it 'baby sitting'.

I'll talk to him.  Just inform Malfoy as best you can.  He'll wonder about the Mark, I'm sure.

Oui.  I shall see you soon, First.

"Okay, you're no help."

Fleur Delacour shook her head clear and raised an eyebrow at the Veelan boy sitting across from her.

"Misour Malfoy, I am sure you have questions, but I sould very much advise getting something to eat."

"Steak-rare-, with fried onions, candied carrots, mashed potatoes and gravy, a side of sauted brusssel sprouts with extra carlic and bacon, a glass of Pumkin Juice, and for desert… raspberry cheesecake, extra raspberries."

Is he Channelling you, First?

Quite.  He's just ordered what I did, only in English, rather than Spanish.

Malfoy stared at himself in the mirror, an eyebrow raised in his reflection, and he snorted.

"I expect it all here –and perfect- by the time I'm done with my shower, Ms. Delacour."

"Of course.  I shall have it done.  Anything else?"  
"Yes, I want the papers the Headmaster has on his desk.  The ones from my father's office."

Fleur paled, her eyes wide.  The boy had been in a magical coma for nearly seven months, and he knew exactly what was going on.  How was it possible?  

//Did he Channel that from First?//

~!*!~

"Markus, over here."

A tall man with short sandy blonde hair waved over another man, this one with dark brown hair, and they sat at a small secluded booth in the back of a Muggle bar.  After ordering a round of beers, they got down to business, unaware of the deep green eyes that watched them from the pool talbe their owner shared with a brunette.

"So, what do you make of it?" the blonde askedc, sipping his drink, "Should we worry?"  
"If we stick to the Muggle world *drains his beer* -ah- we should be alright, Chris."

"Muggles may make good beer, but howe're we gonna make it _living among then, Mark?  We can't use magic, the Ministry'll sense it."_

//I don't think it's the Ministry you boys should be worried about.//

"James?" asked the brunette, putting on his arm, "It's your shot."

"Wha?  Oh, sorry Luv." Their next round, Beater?

That's what I told him, First.

By the time they'd finished their game, both Markus and Christopher Sagliano had slumped over in their seats.  Dead.  James paid the bar keep (who just so happened to be a Wizard and a good friend) and they headed out into the cold night.

"I'll see you in two weeks, right?"  
"Of course.  Chaser should've given her first some answers, so if I'm lucky, I'll be able to just walk in and walk out without a problem."  
"You hope so.  She was so fucking confused when he asked for the Lists."

"I don't doubt it.  We'll talk later."

"Right.  G'night, First."

She diapperated, and James Reynolds melted away, leaving Harry Potter behind, lighting a cigarette.

"Don't worry, Malfoy, I'm a Chaser too."  //and if I have to chase you around the world and back, I will.//

~TBC~

Well, how was it?  It's not all Harry like 'Death Seeker' was, and I'm pretty sure the title change confused people, but I had to do it.  In all honesty, I hadn't been planning on posting this until I'd finished typing the remainder of the series up (that's write, it's almost complete, but I'm too lazy to type it all at once), but I thought I might as well.  Hope you liked it.  Does anyone have any clue who 'Beater' is?  She's not an OC, I can tell you that much.  Anywho, I've gotta run.  More typing to do, and more ideas to scribble down for 'Everything Changes'.  Until the next update!


	3. Death Beater

**Death Becomes Him**

**by T.K. Yuy**

III- Death Beater

**_//Well, obviously someone's been keeping an eye on the house.  There's not a spot of dust anywhere, and it all looks like it's just been polished.  I suppose that should be a good thing, but t certainly feels odd.  I feel as if they should be here, expecting me home by curfew, not that I've ever had one that I've abided by.  I wonder what they would think, if they knew what their darling baby boy –savior of all the Wizarding world- is.  Dad would probably flip to know that his only son was marked as a Death Eater,-voluntarily- and became the first Death Mage in neary 500 years.  Let alone the Heir of Gryffindor and a Parselmouth.  Hmph.  Mum –Merlin- would probably die right then and there.  Not that I would blame her for it._**

****

**_//What I find rather unsettling is the others.  Yes, it is comforting, to know that I'm not the only one –for fuck's sake, I don't need to be giving people more of a reason to revear me as a God-, but considering who they are… (why Zambini and I decided on Quidditch titles I don't know.)_**

****

**_//Seeker, 1st Chaser, 1st Beater- myself.  Hence the reason they call me 'First.'  _**

**_//(2nd) Beater- Virginia Weasely.  Yeah, that was shocking.  I don't think she's told her family yet.  It'll be worth it to see their faces when I go to the Burrow in 2 weeks._**

**_//(3rd) Chaser- Fleur Delacour.  I hadn't expected her to seek me out.  And she does her job quite well, that's for bloody sure._**

**_//Keeper- Blaise Zambini.  I knew what he was before he did.  I mean, I was fucking him, wasn't I?_**

**_//And finally, (2nd) Chaser- Draco Malfoy.  He doesn't know it yet, of course, but give him a day or so with Keeper and he'll figure it all out real quick._**

****

**_//I suppose you're wondering how in the world our 'titles' even apply to use, so I guess I should probably explain.  If this gets confusing, do forgive me, but trying to explain our 'roles' to any one not directly involved (or 'anyone without prior knowledge to anything') is rather difficult.  I'll start with the Seeker first, seeing as it is the easiest._**

****

**_//The Seeker –who in this case is me- is the one with the most problems.  That would be because they're the ones who actively seek out the major enemy, and ultimately kill it, and claim it's Power.  Destroying Voldemort would've been my objective.  As a side effect, the Seeker is also the one targeted for pretty much everything.  In my case, Moldywarts wanted me dead, and subsequently, so did the Death Eaters that followed him.  Easy enough to understand, right?  Good, onto the Chasers._**

****

**_//Chasers are the ones who hunt down and eradicate the lesser threats to the Seeker.  In this case, Death Eaters.  Of course the exception to this would be those who were marked by a previous Dark Lord, marked and switched sides (Snape for example), or those granted special pardon from the Seeker.  They are skilled in the 'cleaner' ways of completing their tasks.  My Chasers make it look natural, for the most part anyway.  Now, the Beaters on the other hand…_**

****

**_//Beaters are especially good at the 'messy' part of the clean-up.  They hunt down the lesser threats, just like the Chasers, with one exceptions:  They go after the ones who play hard to get.  Voldemort's Inner Circle is a fine example.  Given her inheirited Weasely Temper, Ginny is very good at what she does.  Just as Blaise is excellent at his job._**

****

**_//The Keeper has the hardes job, in my opinion.  After the major threat (aka: Voldemort) is taken care of, the Keeper makes sure that its Power (Power=magic) doesn't become a problem again.  In our particular case, Keeper is holding Voldemort's Power locked away inside a special medallion, alolowing it to be transferred when the time is right.  I'll explain that in a bit.  In addition to holding the 'Main Power', the Keeper is also responsible for the power released and caught by the Seeker, Chaser and Beater.  They all get added together, thus making the Power-to-be-transferred much stronger.  Now, about holding Power for transfer…_**

****

**_//Power, by nature, is nuetral.  It's neither light nor dark.  it is the intention of the Witch or Wizard that makes it seem as such.  Voldemort, being the Heri of Slytherin was an extremely powerful Wizard, and when he was destroyed, his Power retained it's nuetral standing.  However, when he was defeated the first time *sigh*, his Power was never contained, and as he wasn't completely destroyed it was able to be reclaimed and made darker._**

****

**_//Is that understandable?  I hope so.  I don't think I could explain it any better than that.//_**

Harry closed his journal and ran a hand through his hair.

"I definitly think this house needs a change" he said, placing his tome on the light oack table next to the faded brown couch.  "Darker, more Slytherin.  There's far too much Gryffindor in this place."

He picked up his wand, and with a smirk, got to work.

~!*!~

"Ginny!" Ron explaimed, bolting out of his seat as his sister walked in the door.  "My gods, where have you been?!  Mom's been worried sick!"

"I was helping Harry take care of a few things, that's all."

"Harry?  Gin, we haven't heard from Harry since graduation."

"Maybe _you_ haven't, but I certainly have.  He owled me just last week."

Ron looked crest fallen as his 16-year old litle sister turned on her heel and headed up to ther room.  He was supposed to be Harrys best friend, wan'st he?  Harry was supposed to talk to him, wasn't he?  Why was ginny so special, that Harry talked to her more?  Had he done something to make Harry mad at him?  Was he… no.  Harry and Ginny weren't… Nuh uh.  No way.  They weren't…

"Ginny!" he bellowed, running up the stairs.

Meeting a locked door, he pounded on the frame, and heard a rather unique curst fly from his sisters tongue.

"Ginny, open this door!"

"I'm changing, Ron."

"Then hurry up and put some clothes on!"  
"Can't this wait until after supper."  
"NO, now open the fucking door!"

"I'm not letting you in my room with an attitude like that, Ronald Weasely.  Whatever you have to say can wait until after dinner, and you insist on acting like such an ass, you can wait unti tomorrow morning.  _After breakfast_."

"Virginia Elizabeth Weasely, I swear, if you don't open this door immediately, I will break it the fuck down!  Now unlock the fucking door!"

"No!"

Ron beat on the door so hard it cracked down the center.  He was just about to do it again when it swung upen and Ginny shoved him.  Hard enough to send him into the wall behind him and knock the portrait down at the other end of the hall.

"What the **hell** is your problem, Ron!?  No-one ever said you have exclusive rights to Harry, so if this is about him owling me, take your head out of your fucking ass and wake up!"

"You're fucking him, aren't you?"

"Ex_cuse_ me?!  Where did that come from?!"

"It's the only logical explaination.  Harry's never not written to me, unless of course there's something wrong, and by god, I wouldn't want to talk to me either, if I was harry and fucking my best friends-"

*SLAP*

"Harry and I are doing nothing of the sort!  For the love of God, Ron, you are such an idiot.  Harry and I work together, and he needed help with one ofhis projects, that's all."

"Bull shit!  He doesn't work for any magical agency, and nobody's seen hide nor tail of him since graduation!"

"Well I have!  You would never understand our jobes.  hell, no-one knows anything about us, because they know virtually nothing of what we are."

"I've been friends with Hermione Granger for the past 7 years, Virginia, so I've heard quite a bit."

"There are no books bublished about what Harry and I –and a few select other- are.  And whatever books we're mentioned in, have been long since burned, or reside in Malfoy's private library."

"Stop making excuses and tell me what the hell is going on!"  
"You don't need to know.  None of the family needs to know."

"Ginny."

He grabbed her arm as she moved to leave, and as she whirled around to smack him, he caught her wrist.  Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she wrenched herself out of his grasp with a low growl.

"What the hell is on your shoulders!?  Is that a tatoo?"  
  


They heared the twins come in from ourside, arguing about something, and the 'woosh' of the fireplace signaled Mr. and Mrs. Weasely's return, having an argument of their own.  Ginny sighed and motioned to her room.  Ron walked in, his face still red, and when she entered, Ginny placed silencing and repellant charms all around the room.  Charms that Ron knew she didn't learn from a Hogwarts professor.

"Will you _please_ tell me what's going on?"

"You may want to sit down, Ron."  
"That means it's a bad thing, doesn't it?"  
"Not necessarily bad, but you won't like it." she pointed her wand at her left writs. "Finite Incantm."

Imediately, a black mare appeared on her pale skin, and Ron's eyes widened.

"Is that… Ginny, why?"  
"I refused to let Harry go to the Manor by himself and as James Reynold's 'companion' I had to be marked.  I had to prove my loyalty to James.  Three years is a long time to be keeping this a secret, but it was necessary."

"Since your 4th year?"  
"Yes.  Ron, I know you're angry, but you have to understand, Harry is very important.  Not just to the Wizarding world, but to everyone.  Especially the other Death Mages."

"Is that what you are?  A Death Mage?"

"Yes.  I'm the Death Beater."

~TBC~

Well, did anyone see that coming?  I hope I'm not becoming predictable.  I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, probably sometime next week.  So until then…

Schnoogles!


	4. Death Chaser

Death Becomes Him

by T.K. Yuy

IV- Death Chaser

//Well, now that this place is properly decorated, it's fit for Death Mages and Slytherins galore.  He'd better like it.  They all'd better like it, or there'll be hell to pay.  I didn't use so much energy for nothing.//

With a heavy sleep layden sigh, Harry flopped down into the large black leather recliner, one of the only bits of furniture he didn't have to change.  He set his journal on the dark walnut table next to it, and green eyes narrowed as a Jack Daniels appeared next to it, on a black plastic and cork coaster.  Taking a sip, he moved to put the glass on the coffee table as he moved to pick up the television remote.  Another coaster appeared under it just before the dewing glass had a chance to touch the new wood.

"Okay, unless this house is enchanted to stay sparkling, which I doubt, I want all house elves front and center." he bellowed, watching as one by one the three little elves appeared.  The fourth however, he was not expecting to see. "Dobby…"

"Dobby is very sorry, sir.  Dobby is not meaning any harm.  Headmaster says Dobby should keep after Harry Potter's house.  Dobby must punish himself for-"

"You'll do nothing of the sort."

All the house elves took a few small steps back.  Dobby was the only one who knew Harry, but he had never seen him as he was now.  The voice that spoke demanded respect, and Dobby wasn't about to do anything less.

"When did the four of you start here?"

"Just before Harry  Potter-sir graduated, sir." one of the other elves, definitly male, answered, "we is not meaning harm."

"None done.  Dumbledore asked this of you?"  
"Yes sir, the Professor Dumbledore did sir." replied another, "Carla not mean to speak out of turn sir!  Carla will-" she added as Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Okay, let's get a few things straight, shall we?  First, I'm not angry at any of you, merely surprised.  I hadn't expected to find _house elves_ //_or any one for that matter//_ in my parents house, especially after they'd been dead for almost 19 years.  Second, you can speak as you like.  I don't care if you feel like striking up conversation, with me or anyone for that matter, however, I do expect you to know whe it is inappropriate to speak, and for certain things to remain a secret.  Should I outline that for you, just so we're al on the same page?"  
"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir.  Tippi thinks sir has a very good idea, she does." the littlest said, eyes shining.

"Alright then.  My sex life, is not to be spoken of.  Not with anyone.  Unless one of the other Death Mages asks, you are not to say a word on it, understood? *the four elves nod* Good.  Also, what the other Death Mages and I speak of or do, is not to be spoken of unless a Death Mage asks.  We don't need people to ask about us, it would cause too many problems.  And lastly, the attic is off limits, unless I ask you to get something from it.  I've applied a dust free spell, so it will stay clean.  I don't want any of my parents personal things disturbed.  Are we clear?"

The elves nodded with much entusiasm, and with a smile, Harry picked up his wand.

"Good.  Now, the third part I'd like to adress that you are by no means lower than I am.  Than anyone.  The tattered things you wear now, they are more than demeaning, they're disgusting, and not fit for a certain rat I know."

  
Dobby snickered and Harry smiled again.

"Therefore, you will wear these."

He flicked his wand at the smallest elf –Tippi by name-, and she found herself dressed in a pale yellow dress with white tights and yellow slippers on her feet.  Her long _dirty_ brown hair was washed and combed, a thin yellow ribbon holding the top half back.  She squeeled in delight as she watched Carla (the 2nd youngest) get her new clothes.

The tattered blue tea towel had been replaced with a par of pale blue leggings and a deep blue sweater with pockets.  She had deep blue slippers to match, and her dark brown hair had been neatly cleaned and combed.  She looked up at Harry with her big brown eyes and smiled brightly.

The other male, whom had yet to tell Harry his name, crossed his arms as the small ball of light hit him.  Dressed in what looked like blu jeans and a grey turtleneck sweater, grey slippers too, the elf made a small 'hmph' sound, but goggled over the clothes.

Dobby looked down at himself in awe as he found himself dressed in clothes much like the other male, only he wore socks with his slippers and over his turtleneck, he had a bright multi-colored vest (which at one point had been a gift to Harry from Mrs. Weasely, with a pocket watch.  He blinked back tears and smiled.

"Harry Potter is a most generous Master!  Just as Dobby has told us!" Tippi gushed, smoothing a nonexistant wringkle out of her dress.

"That's another thing.  Just call me Harry, okay?"

They nodded, and Harry sat back to finish his drink.  With a snap of their fingers, they were gone, and Harry could return to his thoughts.

~!*!~

"No way!  Fleur, I have the utmost respect for you, but I have never _baby sat_ a day in my short life, and I'm not about to start now!  I don't care if Seeker –or Death himself- wants me to, I ain't gonna do it.  Screw it and damn it all to hell!"

"Blaise, mon ami, you don't have a choice.  First wants him watched and-"  
Then let him find an 8th Death Mage, title him or her 'Death Watcher' and make them do it!  I'm not watching Malfoy!  His nannies all died for fuck's sake!"

"Did you ever stop to think that it was Lucius that killed those nannies?  To make his son seem so powerful?  More like a Malfoy?"  
"Yes, and Lucius was just as stumped as the rest of us!  And… wait just a second…"

Blaise paced the Great Hall, letting Fleur think what she wanted.  //Is it even possible?// he thought, mind racing.  **_//Seeker would've told me if… could she have been?  I know she's dead now, but could she have been?//_**

Blaise, what are you doing? Harry's voice laughed in his head.

Ah!  For Merlin's sake, Seeker, don't do that!  You're gonna give me a heart attack!

Care to tell me what you're thinking about?

Narcissa Malfoy.

What about her?

She killed Draco's nannies, didn't she?  And Lucius, he didn't control her the way we thought.  He was too afraid to try anything with her, wasn't he?  
Lucious could stare Voldemort in the face, but yes, he was afraid of his wife.  What a sad, sad little man.

Blaise chuckled, and sat down next to Fleur, ignoring the blonde that had just walked into the Great Hall.  Fleur,however, found it incredibly hard to ignore him.

"Keeper, you'd better look at him." she whispered, nudging him with her elbow.

"I don't want to."  
"I don't care if you _want to or not_, you _have to_."

"What the bloody hell for…"

Blaise trailed off as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.  Draco Malfoy, however imposing he may have appeared before, was even more so now.  Dressed in a pair of black trousers, a long black turtleneck sweater (being that it was ribbed, it hugged his form as if someone had hit it with a constricting charm), with sleeves that fell well over his hands.  On his feet he wore a pair of Dragon Hide boots, and if they could see under the sleeves of his sweater, they would've seen the matching wrist guards that each held a small knife, just as his boots did.  They did, however, notice the black leather collar (which reminded Fleur of a dog collar, given the metal ring and tag hanging from it) around his neck, and the ear piercings.  Two small silver hoops, side by side in each ear, and an emerald stud after them.  Taking a closer look at the tag on the collar, Blaise saw the Slytherin crest, with the word 'Chaser' on the reverse side.  His eyes widened as he finally saw the double belts that criss-crossed over his hips, the small pointed studs reflecting the light from the thousands of candles over head.

**_//Ho.Ly. Shit!//_** he thought, his attention now drawn to Malfoy's face.

His eyes were outlined in thick black liner, but it most certainly didn't look like it was going to smudge.  His lashes were also darker, longer looking, and his platinum hair was down, falling in his face and over the silver-grey eyes that had landed on the dark-haired Slytherin.  Blaise found himself compelled to stand, and Fleur followed him.  

"Good to see you're awake and well, Malfoy." he said, extending his hand, "Has she told you?"  
"About the Death Mages, or about my being one?"

"Either."  
"Yes, but I got better answers from Potter."

Seeker?  You've been in contact with him?

He touched the link when he was showering this morning, so yeah.

You just couldn't help yourself, could you?  Couldn't wait until you came back to claim it.

Like I said, _he_ touched the link, not me.  I had no choice in the matter, as I was asleep.  You really should try redecorating a house, Keeper.  It might help you stretch your abilities to pull your own Power.

Piss off, Potter.

I was being serious, Zambini.

Am I free to return to France, First?  I have some loose ends to tie up before we meet up at the Burrow. 

Yeah, go ahead.  Keeper, you need to keep an eye on him until I can get there.

I already told you, I'm not baby sitting!

He's still adjusting to his change in Power, let alone the natural call to kill something.  Just make sure he doesn't leave Hogwarts unsupervised.  There are a few ex-Death Eaters residing in Hogsmeade, and I really don't want them killed off.

Then tell him yourself who they are, so he can-

He's a Malfoy, and hardly ever thinks before he reacts.  He won't bother to ask for a name, Keeper, just like I don't.  He has the Lists, right?

Of course.  Why?

Because I need to translate them, and make sure we've gotten everyone.  Actually, why don't you ask him to start translating them?  He should have the means to do it.

And if he needs something from the Manor?

Take him there.  Maybe you can help him repair it, because I doubt he'd like to keep his ancesteral home in the condition it's in now.

You're a fucking bastard, you know that?

So I've been told.  Just take care of him.  Oh, and if you so much as look at him wrong, you'll be answering to me.  Remember that.

Blaise smirked at Harry's empty threat (or as empty as Harry makes a threat), and motioned for Malfoy to follow him.

"You inheirited quite a bit of skill from that sleep of your, or so I would imagine.  Is it really necessary to carry four blades?"

"One can never be too prepared."

"I thought it was 'one can never be too careful'?  Oh well.  Follow me."

"And where exactly are we going, Zambini?"

"Well, first, call me Keeper, just as I'll call you Chaser.  Second, I'm taking you to the dueling room.  You'll need to brush up on your technique, and get used to using your Power without a wand.  If I'm supposed to watch you while you adjust, I may as well help you do it.  I know the nature of Power better than anyone as it is, so it's only logical."  
"Potter knows more."  
"It's Seeker, and yeah, but he doesn't count, because he's everything _but_ the Keeper.  Now, how familiar are you with your innate Powers?"

~TBC~

Well, now all the Death Mages have been explained, introduced, whatever, and they've all spoken.  More or less.  Next chapter, we'll get to see how they function together…


End file.
